


I Loved You for Years

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry Osborn and Peter Parker have loved each other their whole life
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I Loved You for Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



Peter and Harry were five when they meet. They were two kids that got along in a world that hated them. Peter and Harry spent a lot of time together and became best friends. The two were like two peas in a pod.

They were six when Peter’s parents died. A plane crash that ruined their lives. Peter had Harry there to protect him as the two boys stayed close.

They were seven when Harry announced to Emily that he was going to marry Peter Parker one day. Emily just smiled at her son figure he was just joking around. She figured the boy was just being silly. She didn’t know that the boy was in love with his best friend. How could she? They were only seven. Barely old enough to understand those feelings. 

They were eight when Peter kissed Harry. It was a dare from Ned but Peter had kissed Harry as if he was the one that Peter was supposed to kiss. Harry enjoyed the childish kiss that they gave to each other. It may have meant nothing to others but to them, it was just right.

They were nine when Tony Stark said “I am Iron Man.” Peter told Harry that one day he would be a superhero. Harry was worried about his love. He didn’t want Peter to get hurt. 

They were ten when Peter almost got hurt at the Stark Expo and meet his idol. Peter would not stop talking about meeting Tony Stark and Harry just listened as if Peter was the only person that he would listen to.

They were eleven when Harry kissed Peter on the lips. It had been on the playground in a secluded place as Harry told Peter that he would marry him one day. Peter had told him not to make promises he couldn’t keep.

They were twelve when Peter told Harry “he loved him” for the first time. It was said at a sleepover when both boys were the last ones awake and Peter laid in Harry’s arms feeling safe for the first time in his life. Harry had told the boy he loved him too. 

They were thirteen when they started making out when no adults were around. Peter would kiss Harry when they were in the park. Harry would touch Peter when they were in bed asleep after a movie marathon at Peter’s. The quiet make-out sessions were moments they would never forget. 

They were fourteen when their worlds were turned upside down. Emily died and Harry was sent away from his Peter. To France where he could be away from everything. Peter gained powers. He became a hero overnight. He lost his uncle, but he met his idol. He fought Captain America. During all of that though, Peter missed the boy that he fell in love with. Harry missed Peter but he didn’t want to make Peter unhappy now that he was stuck away from the boy.

They were fifteen when Peter fought the vulture. Peter had moved on but his heart still yearned for Harry. Harry was overseas and away from his Peter. Harry was miserable as he missed Peter. He wanted to be held by the boy but he knew Peter probably had moved on so he dated but nothing would ever last. Not without Peter.

They were sixteen when Harry came back home. He saw Peter for the first time a month later. Peter, his Peter, was the same. He may have not worn those bulky glasses but Harry knew it was his Peter. Peter had seen Harry and ran to him. The two embraced before Harry looked him over as if he was accessing something. Peter and Harry caught up but nothing happened at first. How could something happen when Peter had just ended up losing the girl of his dreams according to Ned. Ned didn’t know though.

They were seventeen when Peter dated MJ. Harry was jealous of the girl but he never let Peter know about that. Harry watched the relationship as Peter got closer and closer, with MJ. As he did, Harry’s heart broke more and more each day. When they finally broke up, which was bound to happen with Peter still loving Harry, Harry became relieved but it still hurt knowing he could never have the boy he loved as his own.

They were eighteen when Peter kissed Harry for the first time in four years. It was a passionate kiss at a party when both boys were drunk out of their minds. Peter and Harry woke the next morning and regretted the kiss. They both didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. Harry made a joke about them being friends with benefits and after the night it became something they regularly did. They claimed to not have feelings but everyone could see that they loved each other. 

They were nineteen when they moved in together with Ned and Harley. A small place where the four of them would be able to relax away from parents or life responsibilities. Behind closed doors, Peter and Harry continued their arrangement but every day became harder as they both fell more and more for the other boy. 

They were twenty when Peter admitted he had feelings for Harry. Harry was shocked that he didn’t respond until he pushed Peter against the wall and kissed the boy. The two started dating as they both realized that no matter the years they would love each other to the moon and back. 

They were twenty-one when Harry proposed to Peter. It was expected. They had basically been together since they were kids and the idea of being tied to each other didn’t scare them. They knew that they were already tied to each other. They had grown up together and been close for years. They had expected something like this to happen eventually. 

They were twenty-two when they got married. Both boys smiled as they said their vows. Peter and Harry both mentioned how they loved the other for years before they even got together as adults. The two ended up getting a place in Queens as Harry focused on his art while Peter focused on taking over Stark Industries with Harley. Harry and Peter were happy together and nothing could change that. It was one night after they were married that sleep-deprived Peter made sure to tell Harry, “I loved you for years” before falling asleep. The other boy smiled as he whispered “I have loved you always” before closing his eyes. 


End file.
